


Teenage Terrors [VF]

by Krummbein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Voldemort never had sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krummbein/pseuds/Krummbein
Summary: Voldemort passe une excellente journée : un de ses Mangemort vient d'amener Hermione Granger au Manoir des Malfoy. Mais peut-il survivre avec deux adolescents à la maison ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Teenage Terrors [VF]

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une petite fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis hier.
> 
> C'est sensé être humoristique, donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de trop sérieux.
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> Krummbein

Voldemort était heureux. Très, très heureux.

Pour commencer, il avait un corps, un vrai. Après des années passées en tant que simple nuage de fumée, c’était certainement une étape importante dans son plan pour la reconquête-du-pouvoir-tout-en-redevenant-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

En outre, il avait réussi à persuader les Malfoy de lui laisser sa propre aile dans le Manoir. Une fois encore, c’était une nette amélioration après avoir passé les quatorze dernières années dans une forêt d’Albanie.

Pour terminer, MacNair venait de lui envoyer un elfe qui l’avait informé qu’Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi, venait d’arriver au Manoir et l’attendait dans le petit salon.

Vraiment, pensa-t-il, tout est parfait.

* * *

MacNair l'attendait et s’inclina profondément lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce.

\- Mon Seigneur, dit-il, la Sang-de-Bourbe est ici. 

Voldemort était sur le point de lui dire qu’il était très satisfait lorsqu’une voix aiguë l’en empêcha.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que _Sang-de-Bourbe_ était une appellation négative que vous ne devriez pas utiliser. Je suis une _Née-Moldue,_ mais une sorcière malgré tout ! 

Avant qu’il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, MacNair avait frappé la fille et hurlait.

\- MAIS TU VAS T’ARRÊTER, OUI ? POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE, FERME-LA ! 

Peut-être devrait-il s’assurer que ses Mangemorts étaient suffisamment reposés avant de les envoyer accomplir leur prochaine mission, pensa-t-il. Celui-ci était définitivement à cran, et cela aurait pu être catastrophique s’il avait perdu son sang-froid alors qu’il tentait de kidnapper la fille.

Celle-ci, cependant, semblait presque blasée.

\- Vraiment, commença-t-elle tout en massant l’arrière de la tête, la violence n’est pas une nécessité. Comment voulez-vous que… 

Mais Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et ordonna à MacNair de rentrer chez lui et surtout, de se reposer.

Lorsque le Mangemort fut enfin parti (il avait fallu presque dix minutes pour le convaincre que non, la Sang-de-Bourbe n’était pas un monstre et que oui, il serait capable de la gérer seul), il regarda la fille et lui dit de le suivre. Comme il était un homme sympathique et heureux, il la laisserait séjourner dans une chambre sous surveillance, et non dans les cachots. Après tout, il lui fallait la traiter correctement si elle était son otage. Dumbledore n’accepterait pas la négociation si elle n’était pas en bon état.

Ils marchaient depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsqu’elle se remit à parle.

\- Et dooooonc, c’est ça le Manoir des Malfoy ? 

\- … 

\- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue. Je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus grand. 

\- … 

\- Et la décoration craint. Vous avez choisi de vivre ici parce que vous pensiez que ça faisait cool ? 

Voldemort s’arrêta et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu dis de manière si franche, la décoration ne _craint_ pas. Cette maison est remplie d’objets historiques. Cette tenture, par exemple, remonte au règne de Borbog le Barbu. D’après ce que m’a dit Lucius, elle a été livrée seulement deux jours avant que la première bataille de la Rébellion ne commence.

\- Non. 

\- Quoi, non ? 

\- Vous vous êtes trompé. 

Voldemort inspira profondément avant de répondre.

\- Certainement pas. 

Elle arborait un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait envie de la maudire sur place.

\- Il n’a pas pu être livré deux jours avant la première bataille s’il a été confectionné pendant le règne de Borbog le Barbu, lui dit-elle avec fierté. Borbog est le goblin qui a arrêté la rébellion. Vous devez vraiment être vieux si vous oubliés de simples faits historiques comme celui-là. Enfin j’aurais dû m’en douter, vous avez des rides partout sur le visage. 

\- DES RIDES ? 

Jamais, au grand jamais il n’avait entendu un manque de respect pareil.

\- Oui. Ici - elle désigna son front - et ici -elle indiqua les coins de sa bouche. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c’est humain de vieillir. Enfin je veux dire, même pour vous. Vous êtes encore considéré comme un humain ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Vous ressemblez plus à un serpent.

\- Je suis toujours humain, merci bien. Et je n’ai pas de rides.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez besoin de les voir ? Je crois que j’ai un miroir de poche quelque part par là.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir de _rides_ , stupide Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que je suis _immortel_.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c’est fascinant.

Elle n’avait pas l’air fascinée du tout.

\- Vous savez, ajouta-t-elle, être immortel signifie que vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Pas que vous ne pouvez pas vieillir. Le mythe de Tithon, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Ça lui disait quelque chose, et il n’aimait pas le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- Miky, appela-t-il.

L’elfe apparu, vraisemblablement terrifié.

\- Que peut faire Miky pour le Maître de Monsieur ?

\- Amènes la Sang-de-Bourbe dans sa chambre et assures-toi qu’elle n’en bouge pas.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Voldemort attendit que le duo ait disparu avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin d’un endroit calme pour réfléchir.

* * *

\- Hum. Mon Seigneur ?

\- Quoi encore ?

Lucius et Narcissa attendaient dans l’encadrement de la porte et semblaient anxieux. Il soupira et leur indiqua qu’il était prêt à supporter ce qui devait lui arriver.

\- Nous sommes désolés, mon Seigneur, mais nous avions oublié que nous fêtions ce soir notre dix-neuvième anniversaire de mariage.

\- … et ?

Il avait déjà mal à la tête et voulait juste qu’on le laisse en paix.

\- Et hum… Nous avons une réservation. Au théâtre. Pour fêter ça.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc hum. Draco va rester. Ici. Avec vous.

Voldemort fusilla du regard l’homme en face de lui, cherchant à lui indiquer qu’il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Eh bien, continua Lucius, c’est un adolescent et parfois, particulièrement au moment du repas, il peut être…

\- Un peu énervant.

\- Oui, énervant on pourrait dire ça, confirma Lucius.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre.

Vraiment, que se passait-il avait ses Mangemorts aujourd’hui ?

\- Pourriez-vous vous assurer qu’il descende manger un peu ? demanda enfin Narcissa.

Voldemort prit quelques instants pour se remémorer comment, seulement deux heures auparavant, tout avait semblé parfait.

\- … Je vais essayer.

\- Merci, Mon Seigneur.

\- Oui, merci, ajouta Lucius avant de s’en aller rapidement.

* * *

L’apparition inattendue le fit presque sursauter, et il vit que le petit elfe était de retour. Il arrêta sa lecture, exaspéré.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Miky est désolé, Monsieur, mais la Sang-de-Bourbe dit qu’elle s’ennuie.

\- Et qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Miky est vraiment désolé, Monsieur, mais la Sang-de-Bourbe sait faire de la magie sans sa baguette et Miky a du mal à la faire rester dans sa chambre.

Il posa son livre sur ses genoux et pencha la tête en arrière. De la magie sans baguette, hein ? A l’âge de 15 ans ? Pas trop mal, pour quelqu’un comme elle. Mais terriblement embêtant pour lui. Son regard revint sur l’elfe qui tremblait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ?

\- Des livres, Monsieur. Elle dit qu’elle veut des livres.

\- Quel genre de livre ? Herbologie, arithmancie, divination… ?

\- Miky ne sait pas, Monsieur, excusez-le.

Voldemort regretta amèrement le fait de ne pas avoir le droit de tuer l’elfe et prit rapidement une décision qui lui permettrait de ne plus l’entendre.

\- Amène-la ici, je m’occuperai d’elle moi-même.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait arrêté d’essayer de se concentrer, et il espérait simplement que le dîner serait servi rapidement. La fille ne tenait pas en place, et parlait de tout. De ce qu’elle voyait, de ce qu’elle lisait, de ce qu’elle pensait concernant ce qu’elle lisait… Il avait essayé de la faire taire, mais il semblait qu’elle était également très douée pour les sorts non-verbaux. Le bruit d’une apparition se fit à nouveau entendre, et il remercia presque l’elfe qui lui annonça que le repas était servi.

\- Toi, dit-il en direction de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lorsqu’il nota l’absence de réponse, il lui envoya un sort qui la fit se tortiller sur sa chaise.

\- Je n’ai pas terminé ce chapitre.

\- Je m’en fiche. Le dîner est servi, suis-moi.

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Non.

\- S’il-vous-plaît ? Ce passage est passionnant ! S’il-vous-plaît s’il-vous-plaît s’il-vous-plaît. S’il-vous-plaîîîîîîît.

Il tenta de la faire taire deux fois avant d’abandonner. Lorsqu’elle eut enfin terminé, elle le suivit silencieusement jusqu’à la salle à manger où quatre elfes attendaient leur arrivée.

Ils s’assirent, et il remarqua le siège vide.

\- Où est Malfoy ? demanda-t-il aux elfes.

\- Le jeune Maître dit qu’il n’a pas faim, Monsieur, répondit l’elfe le plus proche.

\- Eh bien, dis-lui que le j’attends quand même.

L’elfe s’inclina et disparu, mais réapparut seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais le jeune Maître dit qu’il ne descendra pas.

\- Bien. Amène-moi dans sa chambre.

Il se leva et l’elfe attrapa immédiatement sa manche, et disparut avec lui.

La pièce était sombre, et on aurait dit que l’armoire avait été touchée par un maléfice explosif.

\- Malfoy.

Le garçon était étendu sur son lit et lisait un magazine de quidditch.

\- Quoiiiiii ?

\- A table.

\- Pas faim.

\- Tu n’as pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non.

\- Je veux pas descendre.

\- Une fois encore, tu n’as pas le choix.

\- Je peux pas manger dans ma chambre ?

\- NON.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne viens pas.

\- Pour la dernière fois, TU. N’AS. PAS. LE. CHOIX.

\- M’en fous.

D’un simple mouvement de main de Voldemort, Malfoy se retrouva suspendu dans les airs et fut lancé en direction de l’elfe qui l’amena immédiatement à la salle à manger.

Voldemort soupira et s’accorda quelques minutes avant de demander à l’elfe de revenir.

* * *

\- Qu’est.ce.qu’il.y.a.maintenant ?

Contrairement à ce qu’il avait supposé, le dîner n’était pas aussi calme que ce qu’il avait prévu. Malfoy était peu disposé à manger et soupirait toutes les cinq secondes, et la Sang-de-Bourbe se plaignait qu’elle ne voulait pas être servie par des esclaves. Elle avait semblait-il un nouveau problème, et il n’avait pas envie de savoir lequel.

\- Je suis vegan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne mange pas de viande.

\- Eh bien, dit-il lentement, car il se doutait que la conversation pouvait rapidement mener à quinze nouvelles minutes de monologue, tu n’as pas à en manger si tu n’en veux pas. Peut-être seulement les légumes ?

Elle lui jeta un regard outré, comme s’il lui avait demandé de tuer des chatons. De mignons petits chatons, tous doux.

\- Il y a du jus de viande dessus.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE SI.

Malfoy soupira.

\- Ce repas craint.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d’accord avec Malfoy. Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose d’autre à manger ?

\- Non. Les elfes ont préparé ces plats, et vous aller manger ce qu’il y a dans vos assiettes.

\- Je peux préparer quelque chose, si vous voulez.

\- Non.

\- Ou peut-être commander à emporter ?

\- NON.

\- En quoi ça consiste exactement, commander à emporter ? demanda Malfoy qui semblait enfin s’intéresser à autre chose que le mur en face de lui.

\- Oh, c’est une idée moldue. Si tu ne veux pas cuisiner, tu commandes quelque chose. Ce que je préfère, ce sont les pizzas.

\- Les pizzas ?

\- Un plat italien. Avec beaucoup de fromage si tu n’es pas vegan. J’essaie d’y trouver une alternative mais je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de tester ma dernière recette.

\- Ça a l’air bon.

\- Ça l’est.

C’était difficile d’être ignoré, encore plus quand on n’en avait pas l’habitude.

\- DEHORS. TOUS LES DEUX.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, et Malfoy se leva.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre, annonça la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- DANS CE CAS VAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE. OU MIEUX, AVEC MALFOY. C’EST A TOI DE T’EN OCCUPER MAINTENANT, dit-il au garçon avant de s’en aller en claquant la porte de la pièce, le tout devant deux adolescents abasourdis.

\- Et donc, demanda Draco après quelques minutes, ça te dirait de voir ma chambre ?

* * *

\- Ah, mon Seigneur. Nous vous remercions sincèrement d’avoir pu vous occuper de Draco ce soir.

Lucius et Narcissa semblaient plus heureux que la dernière fois qu’il les avait vus, et il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour leur enlever ce stupide sourire s’il les torturait.

\- …

\- J’espère qu’il ne vous a pas manqué de respect ?

\- …

\- Peut-être devrions nous simplement voir comment il va ?

\- …

\- Bien, c’est décidé. Sauriez-vous par hasard où il est, mon Seigneur ?

\- … Quelque part dans le manoir. Avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe je-sais-tout.

Il aperçu ce qui ressemblait à un regard apeuré être échangé par les deux époux, et il se redressa.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un problème ? Je lui ai demandé de s’occuper d’elle pendant que j’étais ici.

\- S’occ… s’occuper d’elle ?

Lucius était livide, et Narcissa avait caché son visage derrière sa main.

\- Oui.

\- Mon Seigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, notre fils est un adolescent.

\- _Je l’avais remarqué_ , ne vous en faites pas.

\- Ce que je veux dire, mon Seigneur, c’est que quand un adolescent est laissé seul avec une jeune fille…

\- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui plus est… ajouta Narcissa avec dédain.

\- Il peut se passer des _choses_.

\- Des _choses_ ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

Les Malfoy échangèrent un second regard.

\- Oui mon Seigneur, des _choses_.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre, répondit-il.

Lucius sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais changea d’avis.

\- Je pense qu’il serait judicieux d’aller vérifier que rien n’est en train de se passer, dit-il.

\- Tu as raison, chéri. Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n’ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si la nouvelle venait à se savoir parmi nos amis !

Voldemort se sentit soudain très seul.

\- Mais QU’EST-CE QU’IL PEUT SE PASSER ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

\- … Je pense que vous feriez mieux d’arrêter d’y penser, mon Seigneur. Cela pourrait être vraiment perturbant si je tentais de vous expliquer la… la chose.

Et sur ce, il sortit.

Intrigué, Voldemort les suivit. La chambre de Draco fut enfin en vue et Lucius essaya d’ouvrir la porte.

\- Merde, c’est fermé, dit-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas ouvrir avec alohomora ? demanda sa femme.

\- Ça ne marche pas…

\- Oh Merlin, dit-elle à voix basse, _mais que peuvent-ils bien faire là-dedans ??_

Voldemort prit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la porte, qui s’ouvrit avec fracas. Un cri se fit entendre en provenance du lit, et il aperçu les deux adolescents en train de… _Mais par la barbe de Merlin, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ???_

\- PAR MERLIN DRACO, MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?

Narcissa était en train de paniquer et essaya d’atteindre son fils, mais une vague invisible la repoussa en direction de la porte.

\- Je suis OCCUPÉ, mère, laissez-nous tranquilles, répondit Draco, un peu essouflé.

\- Fils, reprends-toi, tenta Lucius. C’est une Sang-de-Bourbe, pour l’amour de Circée !

\- EST-CE QUE QUELQU’UN PEUT M’EXPLIQUER CE QU’ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Mon Seigneur, ce n’est pas le moment, répondit Lucius, nous sommes en train d’avoir une discussion en famille.

\- Mais ?

\- S’il-vous-plaît, mon Seigneur, ajouta Narcissa, il est évident que vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de la situation.

\- Mais…

Il fut coupé par le son d’une porte qui se fermait derrière les Malfoy, et ils cessèrent de lui prêter attention.

Finalement, il décida qu’il en avait eu assez pour une journée et retourna dans l’aile du Manoir qui lui était dédiée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Albus Dumbledore fut surpris de trouver devant sa porte une Hermione Granger de mauvaise humeur et qui lui apportait un message.

_Cher Dumbledore,_

_S’il-te-plaît, reprend ta Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ne la laisse plus jamais s’approcher de moi. Jamais._

_Cordialement,_

_Lord Voldemort._


End file.
